Las Cosas Dejaron de Ser Como Antes
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Una mujer se da cuenta de que las cosas a veces no resultan como quiere pero que te traicionen es más doloroso que mil apuñaladas en la espalda y en mi caso dolió mas que eso pero no esperas que la persona que tu amas haga la peor de las cosas. InuxKag


"_**Inuyasha no me pertenece pero si le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi que si no fuera por ella no hubiera existido esta grandiosa obra, en la cual amamos tanto"**_

_-Resumen: "una mujer se da cuenta de que las cosas a veces no resultan como quiere pero que te traicionen es más doloroso que mil apuñaladas en la espalda y en mi caso dolió mas que eso"_

_Las cosas dejaron ser como antes_

Hoy era un nuevo aniversario con Inuyasha, hoy un día como hoy un 26 de Julio del año 2010 y a estas alturas no podía creer cuanto tiempo llevábamos juntos había pasados muchas cosas para llevar a esa cantidad de años. Un día antes había pasado haciendo muchos cosas con mis manos para Inuyasha yo se que a él le gustaba cuando las hacia manualmente. Y estabas los dos haciendo nuestros regalos para entregarlos mientras hablábamos por chat de lo emocionados que estábamos y de la cantidad de cosas que habíamos pasado para cumplir esa cantidad de años.

Pero como siempre algo no salía bien, mi madre había dicho que íbamos a salir y bueno para que decir inuyasha se puso triste al igual que yo pero le prometí que lo íbamos a celebrar de alguna manera.

Había pasado una semana y nos entregamos nuestros regalos. El paso un archivo a mi celular me puse los audífonos y lo empecé a ver atentamente, eran imágenes de todos nuestros momentos, lo miraba y tape mi mirada con mi flequillo y me puse a llorar. La canción de inicio me recordó cuando una vez en el colegio y le quite su celular empeze a escuchar su música y la canción te regalo de carlos baute, solo sonreí . Lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo fuerte

-_me encanto inu me encanto_-llorando de la emoción

-_sabia que te iba a gustar_- y me besa tiernamente en mis labios. Ese recuerdo solo lo guarde en mi memoria más que nunca y desde ese dia no deje de mirar el video con todo nuestros recuerdos.

Hoy amanecí con ganas de enviarte  
Algo que te guste y pueda regalarte  
Te hice esta canción que es para recordarme..  
Que esto es una excusa para declararme  
Hoy quiero decirte, voy a adelantarme,  
Que mi corazón yo quiero regalarte...

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores  
Un detalle es, pero valores  
Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Quiero regalarte un pacto de mi parte  
Para que tu nunca pienses en dejarme  
Y mi corazón desnudo entregarte  
Quiero regalarte mi mejor sonrisa  
Por si un día lloras, tienes mi alegría  
Y te sientas siempre protegida, niña..

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores  
Un detalle es, pero valores  
Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden  
Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula  
Te regalo mis manos, mi locura  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Quiero regalarte besos importantes  
Para que me extrañes si no estoy delante  
Y me pienses siempre cuando estés de viaje..  
Todo lo que pidas voy a regalarte  
Haré lo imposibles si no está a mi alcance  
Todo lograría para que me ames..

Y los 14.. de febrero enviarte mil flores  
Un detalle es, pero valores  
Y no te olvides de mi nombre..

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden  
Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula  
Te regalo mis manos, mi locura  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Y para terminar yo quiero regalarte  
Préstame atención que esto es importante  
Desde que te vi yo quise niña.. enamorarte

Te regalo mi orden, mi desorden  
Te regalo mi norte, mi horizonte  
Mi filosofía, mis historias, mi memoria..  
Te regalo mi amor que se acumula  
Te regalo mis manos, mi locura  
Te daré todo lo que me pidas, yo por ti daría mi vida

Había pasado más de uno mes desde que cumplimos tres años y un día fui a la casa de inuyasha ya que no iba por el trabajo que eran horarios muy complicados así que me dijo que fuera y yo fui. Al salir de mi trabajo me fui rápidamente, el siempre me esperaba en el paradero y me recibe con un abrazo y un beso en mis labios

-_como estas mi amor_-mirándome fijamente

-_cansada inu, dormí mal-_dije suspirando

_-¿por qué?_-preocupado

-_el trabajo, no he parado, solo quiero descanso_-mientras empezamos a caminar

-_bueno pero aquí descansaras y la pasaras bien_-nos fuimos caminando hasta su casa y abre la puerta y quedo mirando a unos niños y al parecer Inuyasha entendió a quien me refería mi mirada

-_ellos son mis primos Kagome_

-_tus primos… ¿del sur?-_

-_exacto…pasemos a la casa_-como siempre el me hizo pasar y yo no sabía que había familia de él en su casa, siempre quería agregarme en cosas familiares que yo no pertenecía. Entro y estaba en señor Inutaisho, la señora Izayoi y el hermano de Inuyasha Sesshomaru y yo un poco nerviosa saludo a otras personas que se encontraba ahí

-_les presento a la novia de Inuyasha_- dijo la señora Izayoi- yo solo me reirá-_Kagome este son mi familia hermana de mi mama y mi hermana_

-_un gusto en conocerlas_- y solo le sonreí a Inuyasha al parecer estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí con su familia, a medida que avanzo el día nos reímos, jugamos hasta que llego un momento en el cual me puse pensativa e Inuyasha se dio cuenta, se acerca a mí y me mira

-_que sucede cariño_- me dijo

-_nada inu…no te preocupes_

-_ven conmigo_

- _a donde_- salimos de la casa y nos afirmamos en la camioneta de Inuyasha, y me abraza

-_dime… ¿Por qué estas así-_ mirándome seriamente

-_por has cambiado para bien_-

-_para bien…a que te refieres con eso_- incrédulo

-_que me he sentido feliz ya que me tienes más tiempo para mi, hablamos mas y dejaste de lado todo esa mierda de facebook y whatsapp_- le dije llorando de la emoción- _por eso estaba pensativa al fin me tomas atención como corresponde_

-_mi amor que eres linda_- me abrazo y después me besa mientras seguía llorando, se separa de mi para secarme las lagrimas- _mejor entremos_.

Había llegado la hora de ir me a mi casa, la verdad había sido un día súper bonito con Inuyasha, así que se encargo de irme a dejar al paradero del bus. Aun que la verdad me puse triste ya que había sido una tarde linda y mágica

-_no me quiero ir_- tapando mi mirada

-_¿por qué?- _extrañado

-_por te voy a extrañar_-y me abalance sobre el llorando- _no me quiero ir fue un día lindo_

_-tranquila, ya vendrá otro día así- _me animo me dio un tierno beso y me aborde en el bus que me llevaría hasta mi casa. Cuando llegue te dedique esa canción que tanto amor la ame

Puedo ser una bravucona,  
puedo ser fuerte,  
pero contigo, no es así de ninguna manera.

Hay una chica,  
a la que le importa una mierda,  
detrás de este muro,  
que acabas de atravesar (_has atravesado_).

Y me acuerdo de  
todas esas locuras (_cosas locas_) que dijiste,  
las dejaste rondando _(corriendo como un caballo_) en mi cabeza  
siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes.

Pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí,  
todas esas locuras que hicimos,  
no pensábamos sobre ello,  
sólo nos salieron (sin pensar).

Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes,  
pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría (_haría_) por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí.  
Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría (_haría_) por tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Me encanta tu forma de ser,  
es quien soy, no tengo que esforzarme.  
Siempre decimos, decimos (las cosas) como son,  
y la verdad es que realmente echo de menos...

Todas esas locuras que dijiste,  
las dejaste rondando en mi cabeza  
siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes.  
Pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí,  
todas esas locuras que hicimos,  
no pensábamos sobre ello,  
sólo nos salieron (sin pensar).

Siempre estás ahí, estás en todas partes.  
Pero ahora mismo desearía que estuvieras aquí,

Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí.  
Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría por tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

No, no quiero dejarlo pasar,  
solo quiero que sepas,  
que no quiero dejarlo pasar nunca.  
No, no quiero dejarlo pasar,  
solo quiero que sepas,  
que no quiero dejarlo pasar nunca,  
dejarlo pasar...

Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí -Desearía que estuvieras...-  
Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría por tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría por tenerte aquí, aquí, aquí.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí.  
Maldición, maldición, maldición,  
lo qué daría por tenerte cerca, cerca, cerca.  
Desearía que estuvieras aquí. 

Pasaron más de tres semanas e Inuyasha ya empezó a tener una conducta rara ya que se había peleado con sus papas y yo permanecí a su lado siempre. Aun que no lo necesitaba que mas podía hacer una chica enamorada, me empezaba a dejar sola por facebook, con suerte me hablaba o me llamaba por celular. Y nos veíamos todos los días y hablaba de por qué estaba tan rato. Pero solo articulaba no sé y de verdad no llegaba a nada con eso.

Me sentía cada vez mas sola y mal ni siquiera se despedía de mi, algo estaba ocurriendo me había dado cuenta pero no quise asumir de verdad la situación.

Hasta que una noche Inuyasha decide terminar conmigo y la causa que ya no quería hacerme más daño dejándome sola. Pero en mi desesperación no quería que se lo tomara así que viera que podíamos salir adelante.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer solo continuar con nuestras vidas ¿así como así?, la verdad que no me quedaría así, trataría de razonar con Inuyasha hasta que fui un sábado a su casa, no me había percatado de que iba tras él. Solo lo vi y moví mi mano en forma de saludo, lo vi directamente a sus ojos pero sus ojos ya no eran los mismo ya no había mirada de amor como algunas vez lo hizo. Y lo único que atine a ser y no sé por qué lo hice fue a llorar, llorar desesperadamente o amargamente, no podía creer a la persona que tenia frente a mi haya dejado ser la que conocí en algún momento pensé por que vine porque lo hice pero mi necesidad de verlo como estaba no me dejaba tranquila.

Tristeza eso fue lo que llevaba a dentro pero a qué precio, era un precio que nadie podía pagar nada más que yo o el. No lo sé pero solo ese día llore, llore como nunca creyendo que en algún momento dirías que lo sentías y debemos ser felices, pero al final del día solo me despedí de todo el clan Taisho y me dirigí a mi casa a olvidar todo ese mal momento que tuve.

Y por primera vez tuve una calma en mi corazón pero me lleve el recuerdo de un último beso y me embarque en la micro y me puse audífonos y no me acompaño la música solo, me lleve el recuerdo de todo lo lindo que tuvimos en algún momento. Pero justo en mi celular empezó a tocar mirrors de Justin Timberlake y esa fue la última canción que te dedique

"Eres algo, digno de admirar, porque tu brillo se asemeja a un espejo  
Y no puedo, sino notar, tu reflejo en este corazón mío  
Si alguna vez, llegas a sentirte sola, y la luz me dificulta la tarea de encontrarte  
Sólo entérate que estoy siempre en paralelo al otro lado

Porque con tu mano en mi mano, y un bolsillo lleno de alma  
Puedo asegurarte que no existe lugar al que no podamos ir  
Sólo pon tu mano en el pasado, yo aquí estaré para ayudarte a pasar a través de él  
Sólo tienes que ser fuerte

Porque no quiero perderte ahora  
Estoy viendo la otra parte de mí  
El espacio vacío que se asentó en mi corazón  
Es un espacio que ahora te pertenece a ti  
Enséñame a pelear, ahora  
Y linda te diré, que fue fácil regresar a ti  
Una vez que lo supe, ya te encontrabas aquí, oh no  
Es como si fueses mi espejo  
Mi espejo siempre observándome  
No podría convertirme en alguien mejor  
Sin alguien más a mi lado  
Y ahora, está claro al igual que esta promesa:  
Que hacemos de dos reflejos, uno solo.  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo  
Mi espejo siempre observándome, observándome

Eres alguien, original, porque no pareces haber sido retocada  
Y no puedo, sino observar, porque veo la verdad en alguna parte de tus ojos  
No podría cambiar sin ti, tú me reflejas, me encanta eso de ti  
Y si pudiera, nos vería todo el tiempo

Porque con tu mano en mi mano, y un bolsillo lleno de alma  
Puedo asegurarte que no existe lugar al que no podamos ir  
Sólo pon tu mano en el pasado, yo aquí estaré para ayudarte a pasar a través de él  
Sólo tienes que ser fuerte

Porque no quiero perderte ahora  
Estoy viendo la otra parte de mí  
El espacio vacío que se asentó en mi corazón  
Es un espacio que ahora te pertenece a ti  
Enséñame a pelear, ahora  
Y linda te diré, que fue fácil regresar a ti  
Una vez que lo supe, ya te encontrabas aquí, oh no  
Es como si fueses mi espejo  
Mi espejo siempre observándome  
No podría convertirme en alguien mejor  
Sin alguien más a mi lado  
Y ahora, está claro al igual que esta promesa:  
Que hacemos de dos reflejos, uno solo.  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo  
Mi espejo siempre observándome, observándome

El ayer es historia  
El mañana es un misterio  
Puedo ver que me estás observando  
Mantén tus ojos sobre mí  
Linda, mantén tus ojos sobre mí

Porque no quiero perderte ahora  
Estoy viendo la otra parte de mí  
El espacio vacío que se asentó en mi corazón  
Es un espacio que ahora te pertenece a ti  
Enséñame a pelear  
Y linda te diré, que fue fácil regresar a ti  
Una vez que lo supe, ya te encontrabas aquí  
Es como si fueses mi espejo  
Mi espejo siempre observándome  
No podría convertirme en alguien mejor  
Sin alguien más a mi lado  
Y ahora, está claro al igual que esta promesa:  
Que hacemos de dos reflejos, uno solo.  
Porque es como si fueras mi espejo  
Mi espejo siempre observándome, observándome

Tú eres, tú eres, el amor de mi vida (x10)

Mi bebé, es la inspiración para esta preciosa canción  
Y yo sólo quiero ver tu cara iluminarse ya que tú me iluminas  
Así que ahora me despido de mi antiguo yo, ya no está  
Y no puedo esperar esperar esperar esperar para llevarte a casa  
Sólo para hacerte saber que eres...

Tú eres, tú eres, el amor de mi vida (x8)

Linda, eres mi reflejo, todo lo que veo eres tú  
Mi reflejo, en todo lo que hago  
Eres mi reflejo, y todo lo que veo eres tú  
Mi reflejo, en todo lo que hago

Tú eres, tú eres, el amor de mi vida. (X16)

_**#Fin del flash back# **_

Los primero dos días fueron horribles ya que no paraba de llorar por él, mi mente y mi cuerpo no daba abasto de tanta tristeza, me sentía acabada por dentro, deje de dormir bien, deje de comer hasta comía poco y solo tenía pesadillas con él. Cada vez que le decía a Inuyasha lo único que me decía un lo siento no quería que pasases eso. Pero que idiota más grande en no pensar lo que puede llevar una chica enamorada por un hombre cada vez que me acostaba me ponía a llorar deja de jugar en mi tablet pero mi madre no se daba cuenta ya que yo sabía ocultar bien mis secretos. Sufrí si sufrí y mucho. Siempre crei que la palabra estaremos junto para siempre se haría realidad pero solo fueron mas palabras dichas por el viento te amo de verdad como nunca ame a otro hombre

Bueno ya han pasado dos semanas desde que termine con Inuyasha sinceramente a medida que iba pasando el tiempo las verdaderas razones por el cual Inuyasha no fueron las que él me dio. Si no que se había enamorado de otra llamada Kikyo. Sinceramente me dolió mas enterarme por otras personas que por el mismo.

La verdad solo tengo muchas preguntas y solo recuerdo todas esas promesas que alguna vez me hizo. Sinceramente me sentí usaba y no sé si realmente me amo. En cambio yo solo lo ame de verdad, nunca le mentí y nunca le fui infiel todo lo hice por amor me entregue con cuerpo y alma a mi primer hombre que me quito mi virginidad que ahora es solo un monto de palabras de este mundo y un hombre igual a todos en este mundo.

De verdad creí que era una persona diferente pero me equivoque. Quizás esa otra tenga mejores cosas que yo no le di pero siempre fui sincera con el. Ahora posibilidades en un futuro lo dudo tendría que volver a pensarlo nuevamente si quiero estar contigo por que el amor que te tuve alguna vez ya murió y ahora solo te tengo cariño pero como una persona más que conozco, y solo fuiste una bella traición que solo me arrepiento de haber estado contigo pero ya no importa solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Dios se encargara de castigar a ese hombre que alguna vez ame y que me enamoro con todo su pasado, defectos y sobre todo cariño que siempre busque de un hombre pero ojala sea de la peor manera ya que jugar con fuego hace mal y ese es un precio que no todos están dispuestos a pagar.

Ahora me siento feliz, ya formas parte de mi pasado, no me voy a morir por que no estarás todo lo contrario voy a gozar con mi familia, mis amigos y darle una oportunidad a mi corazón. Y mi sentimientos nadie sabrá realmente lo que guarda mi corazón solo yo se.

Solo espero ser feliz ante esto.

Fin

/

Bueno amigos aquí estoy de nuevo…de verdad que cuesta abrir algunas heridas pero dentro de todo hay que ser feliz.

Pero les quise contar un poco mi historia y a no rendirse cuando uno lo necesita

Pero va para una persona que ya no es especial, lo dejo de ser en mi vida.

Nos vemos en otro historia

Adiositos =]

Ayumi


End file.
